


A Way to the Forest

by Mansurovacool



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), unchronological story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansurovacool/pseuds/Mansurovacool
Summary: It's an Alternative world where the human civilisation is close to the Eternal Forest and the Elves living there. But the relationships were destroyed with the violent war. Different men, different elves. And one Man trying to safe one Elf.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ritafoxie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ritafoxie).
  * A translation of [Дорога в лес](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/488758) by Ritafoxie. 



> This is a translation. The permisiion was asked and given. I am enchanted with this story aboit the unbelievable patient and self-sacrifice. Don't be greedy for your cudos and comments, please.

For the last eight years, elves-board guards had already got accustomed that people avoided getting close to the frontier. Very rare. To tell the truth – nobody wanted to take this risk. It was another situation before the war… But not many elves had any regrets about the past. And people also didn’t have any good memories about their relations with the Children of the Forest .

The two got out of the car not far from the path leading to the frontier post through the forest The driver was happy to leave them quickly. They had to pay more to get closer to this place. The elf who was first to be out from the car stood near the edge of the forest and deeply breathed the sweet fresh air of his native land. The man stopped for a moment near their luggage which was just thrown out by the driver from the boot, looked at the two big bags and a rucksack and sighed. It seemed that he would have to carry all these piles by himself… But maybe…you never know… He hesitated for some moments and then he asked, “Aren, could you take a bag? Just one bag? It is your gear at last.”

“ Are you kidding?” The elf answered with indifference. He even didn’t turn his head. “Not only that I have taken a man to the Eternal Forest … but I must carry the luggage by myself, mustn’t I? Hah! Not a damn thing.”

The man thought that the elf didn’t look at him at all. But the matter was that Aren – as tall as the most elves were, slender and elegant, unreal handsome wearing his top brand garments – was watching him secretly, out of the corner of his eyes.

The elf had his dream and it was simple and unrealizable. An idée fixe that hadn’t left him for a moment from the day he returned to his conscious three months ago. He wanted to make this patient man to lose his temper, to hear him shouting, arguing, to leave this obediently-patronizing composure, to hear his protest at last! But the man always agreed and let him have everything he wanted and the elf couldn’t understand his reasons. And the elf supposed that if he could make the man grow hysterical he exactly would be able to reveal the mystery… The mystery of his past before his awaking three months ago.

But he failed. The man took the luggage without any grumble at the elf and followed along the path.

“Let’s go, won’t we?” The man hurried the elf passing by. “The earlier we begin, the earlier we will finish it.”

The elf only cursed in a florid style and outran the man in a few big steps to be the first. But the man just sighed and nodded his head as if he took care about a little naughty baby.

In truth, there was no frontier post as we are used to imagining it. But suddenly a stately strong elf in armour, which seemed to be light and thin, appeared in front of them. He appeared without any noise as if he was a part of the air.

During the years of the war people made a lot of attempts trying to reveal the technology of the elves’ weapon and armours but a fat chance! The mystery stayed a mystery. And the trophies stopped any functions at the moment any human’s hands touched them. For example, you could take this elf, wind him with six trotyl and set of a charge and the elf would have completely no harm! Not even a small scratch! And the man, who dropped all his bags on the ground with the pleasure of relieve , had the first-hand knowledge of the abilities and features of elves’ armours .

Elves began a dialogue in their language giving the man a guarded look with disapproval from time to time. But nobody was going to kill him. It was just as well.

“Welcome home, brother. Tell us your name.”

“I’m glad to see my native Forest. I am Talgakharen Milkaren Asken, a son of Askaren Milkaren.”

“Where are you from? Why were you out of the Forest?”

“I’d like to know. You see…”

“Givlan.”

“Yeah, Givlan. I haven’t been at home for a long time. I left it even before the war but I don’t remember my life. I’d like to return home and to ask the healers to restore my memory.”

“And who is that man?”

"His name is Derek Rain and he insists that I’ll never restore anything without him. Listen, it will take a too long time to explain. Could I see your brigadier? Maybe I’ll give a detailed account of my problem…”

"Yeah, you have a real problem with your memory!"

“What do you mean?”

“Humans are not allowed to come in.”

“But it’s important! For me!”

The man couldn’t stand it any longer:

“Hey, my good man, “ he asked the board guard, “I think it’ll be better if you announce our arrival to your commander. And we could wait somewhere. Do you have anything like a waiting room?”

Both elves looked at him furiously. A despicable human dared to interrupt them if you please!

“What?” The man made a helpless gesture. “If you are going to tweet… oh, sorry, to discuss till tomorrow just let me know. I can have a rest and a shelter for the night somewhere, for example, in the shadow of that tree and have a snack.”

The elves gave him their piercing scornful glances. The man was a head lower both of them but he wasn’t a wimp. His short dark-blond hair was coloured grey on his forehead and on a side of his head as if it was made with a fancy brush. His round and hollow grey eyes were full of firmness.

The border guard looked up and down at his not outstanding figure and said demonstrating his bad level of the language of people, “Humans don’t go here”

“ It’s clear,” Derek nodded, “But certainly there is no rule without exception. Honest to God, I would never put my nose in if it weren’t a great necessity. You can take my word.”

The border guard hissed like an angry cat and got close to the man. Then he stretched his hand to man’s throat and said “Think before speak! Speak with the Elf, you, dirty and stinky human!”

Derek wasn’t afraid at all and he even didn’t make a step back though Aren deep inside hoped a lot that the man would do it. At the last moment when the guard’s fingers were ready to grip the stubborn man’s neck Aren decided to protect his companion and began to speak his native language, “Ok, Givlan, it’s not worth doing as I need this human.”

And the guard stopped unwillingly, sniffed, glanced at them both. And then he turned and shouted something that could be called a short strident sound. And the same sound from the forest was the given answer.

“Me...Follow... ,” said the guard in human language.

And he went along the path with turning back. Derek looked at Aren with hope if he would help him with the luggage but the hint was in vain . Aren freely followed his countryman. Derek sighed and took the heavy bags again.

The room of the frontier post was not big but very light. The walls seemed to be constructed of windows. Elves adopted people’s practice to pane the windows (that was curiously enough) but upgraded glass a lot. The glass produced by elves was flexible as fabric and strong enough to stop the bullet. There were some long benches along the walls which were made unknown material that looked like stone but was rather warm by touch. There was a little round table in the centre of the room with a nice vase with some fruit like apples. But certainly it might be just a local sort of apples and the main difference from usual fruit was their blue colour.

The man dropped his bags in the corner, stretched himself with great pleasure and plopped on the bench. Then he took a pack of cigarettes out of the pocket of his windcheater having only one great dream to have a smoke.

“Don’t’ dare!” hissed Aren angrily.

Derek sighed ruefully and hid the cigarettes back into the pocket. Surely, the elf was just more infuriated. Oh, it was a great pity that he couldn’t kill that man there. It was impossible for a while but… Aren took a fruit from the vase and made himself comfortable in another corner of the room.

Their guide, Givlan, left them. Two sentries were posted to watch after them properly. As soon as Givlan went out, the elves took off their helmets and threw them about the table as they weren’t afraid of the man. If the man were a little bit sillier, he would think exactly this way and didn’t notice that the long thin tubes, which were much more dangerous and lethal weapon than and fantastic blasters which weren’t taken away from guardians’ belts. They talked nor with the human neither with Aren. They were just standing at the door and talking to each other, looking at the man with arrogant smiles.

But then it became clear that the guardians were rather bored. One of them, as handsome as all his mates, golden-haired and stately, having a hero stripe on his sleeve, came to the man, who seemed to be deep in his thoughts, and kicked the man’s shabby and dusty boot with his dandified jackboot. Derek raised his head up. He was puzzled what do the elf want from him. But this guardian spoke the human’s language properly.

“I wonder when did the monkeys begin wearing the shoes?” asked him with a poisonous smile.

Derek gave a helpless look to his companion as he understood exactly what would follow next but his mate had no intention to interrupt his countryman and prepared to enjoy the spectacle.

“Maybe it was the same time with the helmets with the plume, wasn’t it?” was Derek's answer and his sharp chin pointed to the table.

The bully elf got paled with anger and his handsome face stoned, “No brute can sit on the bench as its right place is under it!

And he made a trick with his leg and Derek suddenly fell down with a plop. It wasn’t very painful as the bench wasn’t high. And he even wasn’t offended as he knew that Elves weren’t polite with people even before the war and the quarrel could be predicted easily… His only trouble was Aren… Aren sprawling comfortably just opposite him with the strange blue apple and smiling as he was watching the best comedy in his life. Oh, he shouldn’t watch this…. He shouldn’t…

And Derek slowly stood up and shook his jeans with a great tiredness as if he inhabited to such treatment, didn’t find it unusual and accepted the situation a long time ago, and asked the aggressive guard, “Hey, mate, if you want to have a fight with me it’s OK. But not here, please, not here. Let’s go out.”

The situation made the elf laugh, and the others also smiled.

“The paltry human is afraid of me? And he hopes to escape? To run away from the Elf?

“Oh, no,” answered Derek honestly, “I just don’t want my companion to see this.

“Is it true?” the elf turned and gave a quick look to Aren. “But I think he will enjoy.”

And he punched Derek up straight in his face. The hit wasn’t very strong as he didn’t plan to kill or mutilate the man, but Derek’s lip burst and his blood spurted from the wound. The man was caught off guard. He was close to fell back but quickly tried to stand straight and shaded his face with his as he wanted to hid it but not to defend.

“It’s OK, please, stop it!” asked he one more time.

The second hit was straight to his temple. Derek was off his balance and fell down.

But something strange happened and changed everything. Aren stopped smiling, stood up, lost the core of the apple and screamed as if it was he who was beaten. The shocked elves turned to him. Aren’s eyes were full of pain and fear and he was yelling and crying looking at the man lying near their feet. Aren’s heartrending cries were changed with rattles.

“Oh, swine….” Derek hardly stood up on all fours, “I’ve asked you….”

And he, overcoming himself, overcoming his pain and weakness, rushed to help Aren. And he hardly nicked to him as Aren fell down straightly on his hands. That saved his head from hitting over the bench. The shocked guards were looking at the man trying to manage with a lot of things at once: to hold the elf, falling in a fit, to dry the blood from his face and talking to the elf tenderly, “Aren! Listen to me! Listen to my voice! Close your eyes, don’t look! So, so! Keep calm, Aren, darling! Everything is all right. It’s only an illusion! Nobody has hit me, there is no blood, you had a vision, nothing more. Everything’s fine.”

“It hurts!” the elf was suffering holding his throat and trying to tear himself from the man’s embrace.

“It doesn’t hurt at all,” the man continued his persuasion. “Listen to yourself, listen to your real feelings. No pain at all. And I am fine. Nothing hurts. You are OK…. I am Ok… Everything all right… Everything fine….”

Aren gradually felt calmer, he was just panting for breath and holding Derek as if he was on the verge of disaster.

Being shocked with the scene nobody noticed one more eyewitness standing at the door. A strict foreman of the board guards were rather different: his hair was gray as if it was covered with ash, and the length was shorter than the others. He had a strange rough scar on his face. And the stripe on his shoulder was violet.

“Hey, you,” Derek asked his offender without any malice, “Give a look, please, if my face is clean.”

The puzzled elf nodded. Derek put his blooded handkerchief into his pocket, licked the fat lip and wrinkled. He was still holding Aren and stroking him like a tender mother.

“Everything is all right,” repeated he for the nth time. “Everything is fine….”

Aren didn’t open his eyes but found the man’s hand, put Derek’s palm to his face, smiled to his thoughts and said, “Your hands are always cold, my cowboy. As cold as ice. All you need is some hot tea.”

And after these words the man’s face was changed with a strange grimace as if he felt a sharp pain or sadness but tried to hide it completely. He opened his mouth but didn’t say a word as he was nervous that he wouldn’t cope with his voice. Having a pause he felt more confident and asked, “How are you?”

Aren didn’t answer and his smile disappeared. He was concentrated on something deep inside him.

“Open your eyes,” ordered Derek.

And Aren opened his eyes, winkled and looked around him. Noticed the two guards standing hesitated and the foreman stopped at the door. Looked at Derek. And jumped like a free spring.

“Don’t dare to touch me, you, nonentity!” He was angry with Derek and shouted at him.

The elf shook his trousers and went to the foreman with greetings. But the strict military answered him briefly and continued observing the man.

And the man seemed to see nothing. He stood up slowly and licked his bloody fat lip one more time, put his hand and fished the cigarettes in his pocket but remembered that he wasn’t allowed to smoke, sighed and put them back. He was standing in the middle of the room, looking around with a lost expression in this foreign land surrounded by the foreign beings.

Aren introduced himself repeated his story for the foreman. The severe warrior, who gave his name as Starankelian and who seemed to be older than three hundred, listened and had a word with the quiet sentries and they left.

“Mr Rain,” said he to the man, “I apologize for the improper behavior of my subordinates. I promise you they will undergo the proper punishment.” And Derek nodded with dignity excepting the excuses.

“Do you confirm the information your companion has told ?”

Derek came closer. He braced himself up and was completely concentrated on his aim.

“Yes. And I ask for your king’s audience. I am ready to tell everything in more detail. But to His Majesty only. Confidently. And now,” Aren pushed his sleeve to reproach for cheek, “ the only thing I can tell that I must be near Lord Talgakharen during his meeting with the healers. It’s a life-and-death emergency. And I ask you a lot, Lord Starankelian, to be understanding…”

“I see…” said the foreman slowly hinting at the previous scene. I understood that everything is rather serious.”

\

Aren’s face fleshed burning with anger and looked at Derek furiously as if he was blamed in the situation.

“I can promise only one thing,” Starankelian continued speaking, “that I will report to the king about your problem. But I don’t know if he will give an audience or not.”

“How long will it take? "asked Derek immediately.

“I will contact with His Majesty tonight as soon as I organize your rest. Maybe His Majesty will give his answer immediately and in this case, I will tell you his answer the next morning. If our king gives a positive answer, he will send some soldiers of his personal guards to follow you. It will take them three days to come here. Your journey will take some more time. And then… I can’t tell exactly when the king will receive you.”

“If everything is ideal it will take a week….”Derek said thoughtfully. “But the king is a king and the dawdling can take a month.” He looked at displeased Aren with anxiety. “Well…thank you for your explanation and your help, Lord Starankelian.”

“Follow me. I’ll take you to the place you will wait for the answer," ordered the foreman.

“And what about me?” asked Aren whose pride was hurt that the attention was paid for the man but not to him. “What shall I do?"

“I suppose, you will live together, won’t you?’ the foreman raised his brows.

“Together?!” Aren’s voice was full of indignation. “We aren’t together! At all!”

“Aren,” Derek spoke in a gentle voice, “You understand that it’s much better for me to be closer, don’t you? Just in case, only.”

“Hey, you….” The elf lost the necessary words. He felt deep outrage.”

“Be patient. It will finish soon! Wait a little bit.”

Aren breathed heavily but then he decided to accept the situation.

When Derek moved toward the bags, the foreman stopped him, “Your luggage will be delivered. Don’t think about it. It will be delivered earlier than you will be at the place.”

Derek beamed with joy. He was so tired of carrying the loads.

They were settled in a little house near the border. Derek had seen elves’ houses in his childhood so he wasn’t surprised looking at the strange house made from the growing trees. Elves didn’t build their houses but they grew them up. The house had two bedrooms and a living room. But the toilet was only one and this fact made Aren angry.

Unpacked their stuff Derek took a shower and made himself comfortable in an armchair near the opened window. He lit a cigarette and enjoyed it watching the smoke flying away through the window. It was so quiet and calm. He dared to forget about his troubles for some moments.

He relaxed and was close to let himself slip and have a nap when Aren came into his room without any door knock. Derek raised his head and became alerted, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” the elf primed and tried to get ready for a dialogue. “I want to ask you…”

“Just ask.” Having understood that nothing serious had happened Derek settled back in his armchair.

“I…” Aren was embarrassed and breathed hard. “I just want to ask you. You must know. Why do I call you “cowboy” when I fall in a fit?”

Derek smiled crookedly to his thoughts and then looked at Aren with a challenge.

“Do you really want to know it?”

“What?” Aren burst because he understood the hint. “Seriously?” he made a wry face. “Oh, damned! What a gross!” He rushed out and clapped the door.

Derek began to giggle but stopped as he understood that his laugh was too close to hysteria.


	2. Two Years Ago - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Shalo = a hustler

Everything was exactly as great as he supposed. The benefit of his firm was more than forty percent. It was outrageous. But it was a little bit early to count his benefit. Derek didn’t like to count the eggs which weren’t even hatched. It was his mother’s favourite saying. But… He was sure that the sum would be good. Maybe even more than good.

And now he was going to finish his work on his laptop, leave the hotel and have a walk about the city. Maybe he would walk into a bar. Would it be a good idea to get a girl? He always organized himself a nice rest after every good deal.  


The door knock made him vexed as any person whose rest was delaying could be. What the hell? Who’s here? But the door knock was rather strange. It was courteous and saucy at once (could you imagine such a strange mix). No maiden coming to tidy the room would knock this way. Neither would any business partner.  


“Come in!” roared Derek with a displeased sigh.  


The Guest came in. He was tall, slender and unbelievable handsome. His hair was long white colour shining with a soft sunny tone. The elf…It was that Derek understood immediately. The elf… He hadn’t seen any elf for more than ten years or even more. And he really couldn’t imagine that any elf could walk around the human town and visit hotels. Especially after the war.  


His upbringing reflex, inherited with the mother’s milk, told him to meet his very important guest standing and nodding his head with respect. But the war taught him another variant – to kill. Kill any elf the same moment you see or notice him. Because if you were lucky you would kill any elf early. And if you weren’t lucky the elf would assassin you without any doubt or remorse. Because elves always took people as… oh, not animals…. Animals were much higher, they were kept properly and protected… besides human beings. Humans were taken as rubbish and mud. They were supposed to be murdered to clean the wonderful bright world from their vile that spoiled and destroyed the whole harmony of life. It was during the war, and it was even more after it.  


But the war was finished and the Treaty of Peace with Elves was signed. Derek hardly reminded himself about it examining his guest. He didn’t try to attack and kill him but he avoided standing up.  


“Listen! “ He said it sharply, demonstrating that he was absolutely busy and it was bad manners to disturb and draw his attention from his work.  


And the elf was smiling. And his smile made the world inside out. Ever part Derek’s body turned and shrank. It gave him creeps all down his neck, back, arms, legs… “What does he want?” thought Derek being shocked. The smile and the reactions of his body feared him even more than the fact of the visit.  


“You are very lucky, my dear!” The elf sailed to the middle of the room looking at the man and the interior with an air of nonchalance. His movements and his model walk were graceful.”Court-Invest” firm wants to thank you for your collaboration. My visit is paid for an hour. So close your laptop and be ready to have an unbelievable pleasure.”  


Damned…. Derek’s puzzle was solved. He paid attention for rather strange clothing – a creamy coloured shirt with laces, tight (oh, too tight) trousers, and high white boots. The elf was a shalo. And the firm had paid his escort services as a present to their lucky business-partner. Ok, it was a normal practice. But he hadn’t ever heard about any elf working shalo. How much did they pay for his visit? It would be better to have this sum in cash….  


“So, are you going or not?” The elf efficiently walked towards the bedroom and just stopped for a moment to turn and gave Derek a short look.  


“Oh, I have to finish something,” answered Derek. He didn’t hurry to leave his sofa and close his laptop. “It will take just fifteen minutes.”  


Actually he needed this time to come around. Because this damned elf with his blue eyes awoke something hidden deep inside him.  


“Don’t waste your time,” It was the elf’s recommendation before he hid in the bedroom. “We have only one hour. And the time is passing. Tick-tock.”  


And Derek goggled at the laptop for a minute. What did it mean? He would come into his bedroom and fuck this elf, wouldn’t he? Oh, it would be a great memory to tell grandchildren shamelessly. The wish was growing and becoming really unbearable and it was hard to sit on his place. He wasn’t keen on elves and all the things connected with them (surely he met such people, as the war was over and they didn’t see the elves deeds on the occupied areas). But it wasn’t the real matter…And he had seen a lot of elves before… But the reason was that, very concrete elf. But why? And Derek wanted to get out of these strange obscure feelings, he was eager to break, trample, crush them completely.  


And he stood up slowly, shut down his laptop, starched and went into the bedroom. He would just fuck this pointed-eared elf and then he would burst to his pals in the pub for a pint. He thought that it must be cool. Because there were legends about elves’ relentless and adroitness in the pleasure in bed.  


Derek stood still at the door of the bedroom and leaned against the door frame. While he was absent the elf took off his clothes and lied in the bad. And now he was lying there, sit upon the pillows and rocking slightly with his leg. The knee was bent and the leg moved from this side to that side as if the elf was in thoughts. Outstanding, unbelievable, unreal…. Ideal. And even more. Derek ‘s eyes were examining him, sliding on the skin as smooth as marble, admiring his well-built and seemed to be a fragile figure. But Derek knew rather well what could do even a young elf without good training. Derek knew it and didn’t trust this fragility. And this elf… he could be two hundred years old…. And how did it happen that he became a shalo?  


“Are you going to take off your clothes?” The elf asked playfully. “Or do you want me to undress you?” And he winkled his nose with banter. “Are you shocked by the view? Is it enough to drive one crazy and lose your speech?”  


“I know what do the elves like… without any garments.” Derek was rather surprised with his self-control and cold voice.  


“Where from? Did you see it in films?” The elf laughed and his laugh inspired Derek with passion. “Oh, my sweetie, take my word that no elf will act in any film. Everything is acted by people, with the help of makeup and computer effects. But now you can see and enjoy the original.”  


He moved and placed his body to help Derek to appreciate all features of the elves’ anatomy. The elf was real indeed. Elves were born bisexual and it was their decision which sex to choose during their maturation.

“What’s your name?” Derek was barely able to speak. His dry tongue didn’t want to move in his parched throat.  


“You can call me Aren,” was the elf’s answer.  


Forty minutes later the playful elf had taken a shower and was getting dress. But Derek wasn’t able just to stand on his feet. Lying in languor he tried to hide it and took things slow. He was smoking and shook the cigarette ash off to the bronze ashtray standing on the bed-side near the bed. He wasn’t able to give mouth to his bliss and he didn’t see any reason to do it. Derek watched the elf setting himself up and thought that he wouldn’t even say a word about it to anybody. Not at any price. Never. Nobody.  


“You sure take the cake, cowboy,” the elf winkled a little and fixed his trousers. "It’s OK that I’m returning to the base cause I ‘m not able to go anywhere else.’ And he smiled, demonstrating all his elfish fascination, “But…if I had a chance, I would stay… for an hour… more… as a bonus..”  


Surely it was a straight-up lie, which is often said by hustlers to their clients. But Derek had to cover his groin with the sheet as he didn’t want the elf to see the influence of such a suggestion. It was unpleasant to feel the elf’s power. Even such power. He felt he was obliged to do something to change the situation. He took his jeans lying on the bedside table, found the purse and gave the elf a thousand note.  


“Have this. It is from me personally. You are also… not bad.” And following the strange impulse, he added, “I suppose, I’ll call next time I’ll be here… Aren.”  


The elf laughed, plopped onto the bed and made himself comfortable opposite Derek. He yanked the note from Derek’s hand, leaned slowly and kissed him. And Derek’s heart was close to shot out of his body.  


“You will not have enough money, cowboy. I’m a very expensive entertainment,” said the elf moving away from Derek’s lips.  


“We’ll see,” answered Derek in a hoarse voice looking straightly in his blue eyes.  


And he ideally swore to himself that price of THIS shalo would play no role and he would have him one more time. Definitely! For two hours! He would show and prove the elf that he was a real man here.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning Derek went into the living room. There was a table served with breakfast. There was some bread, cheese, butter and some herbal tea poured in something that could be called an elfish thermos. Aren didn’t come out to have breakfast but he appeared a little bit later when Starakelian came.

“I reported to His Majesty about your application, ” the foreman didn’t speak to the elf but to the man. ”And he agreed to grant you an audience. The brigade of the guards from the palace will be here in three days. And these days you will live here.”  
When he left, the elf was still standing at the window following the foreman with his eyes.

“Aren,” called Derek.

He didn’t turn. And at this moment he left a very strange impression. The ageless handsome elf seemed to be tired. The view of his pinched sharp-visage face painfully returned Derek to the recent past.

” Aren,” continued the man though he didn’t have an answer. “Maybe you want to meet your relatives…. To learn something about your them at least….” The elf turned his head listening but didn’t show any emotion. “Have a walk, won’t you? You’re here… It’s your motherland… After all these years…”

“Will you… allow me?”

And at this moment he reminded himself in the old days, he was such usual and habitual that Derek forgot for a moment WHAT was between them. That was why he spoke very simple and… in a plain human language.

“What am I to hold you? You see, Aren, the role of your master is not pleasant for me. It was a forced deed,” and the elf cocked up his ears catching every word and trying to make out something from his past. “And the only reason that I don’t want to leave you alone for a long time is my trouble only. I am anxious about you. You know it. Exactly. Just avoid any conflicts and… I think nothing bad will happen. You have heard, we have three days.”

The process of elf’s dressing and preparing was like a tornado. With the same results. All his closes, which was carefully packed in two big bags were thrown about. The embittered elf kicked the garments which cost like good cars.

“Disgusting things! Rubbish!” Roared and hissed the elf. “I have nothing to put on! Even emkhayas will make fun of me!”  
“Aren, you have chosen all these things by yourself,” Derek repeated tiredly. He even didn’t try to notice what was the meaning of the word “emkhayas”.

“Yes! Because there was nothing presentable in your damned human’s shops!”

Derek took off his cigarettes, grinned and had a smoke. He knew the naughty elf well and the necessary words were found easily, “Well… nothing means nothing. If you don’t have any good clothes you will not go anywhere. It’s is easy for me… with no worry.”

The elf looked him up and down with detest, took the first thing and rushed to his bedroom to get dressed. To tidy the mess –oh, he didn’t have any idea about it. When the door was shut (without saying goodbye to the man), Derek put the cigarette out in a nice glass ashtray and began to do the room. He had known Aren about two years… And that Aren hated any mess…

The elf returned in the morning. He was gloomy and silent. He made a cup of tea and sat comfortably in an armchair in the living room. He pretended that he didn’t notice Derek sitting nearby.

“I presumed that you will return not earlier than five minutes before our leaving,” said the man after a little pause.

“I have nothing to do there,” answered the elf. He became oblivious, didn’t he? “All of them… I don’t know…. They are not as I remember…It is weird… No….not these words… Maybe it was I who changed after living among humans.” And then he spat out with the great scorn, “ Fucking arrogant bastards! The life and behave as if it is the parentage to be the main part of life. We are not thoroughbred studs, aren’t we? Why then…? Why didn’t I notice that before?”

“Did you learn anything about your family?” asked Derek.

“About my family….” Repeated the elf turned his face to the sky seemed through the window. It was getting light. “I have. My father … He was in the roll of honour…. I was told that he died like a hero. But the intonation demonstrated clearly that they don’t look at him as a hero at all… One… One swine even told me that only a blockheaded person can be killed in the battle. And the real heroes win the battles and live. Damned bitch!” The elf sniffed angrily and roared, “I even wasn’t able to fight with him not to provoke the hit!”

“And what about your brother?”

Aren turned . He was surprised. It was stressful that the human knew too much about him. And from the first moment after their arriving at the Eternal Forest it became clear that he could understand the Elfish language. He understood them properly but didn’t say a word in their language. But he couldn’t tell this to the human…? To teach him …? Or he could…?

But he wanted to share his sadness with somebody, with the human at last. He wanted it so much.

“Brother… I was considered to be dead too. And he inherited me. Long ago he married to my ex-wife. And they have a child in their marriage. He is two. I doubt that he will be happy having me come back. I am older and I have all rights to cancel his inheritance and marriage. And make restitution. Take everything with the child.”

“Nonsense,” Derek was shocked, “You’re siblings! Could he imagine that you will never act this way? I think…”

“You think too much, khaino.” Aren sniffed scornfully and stood up.

Derek startled. Khaino… It was a disdainful name for humans. And it was worse than to name somebody “a monkey” as he was named by the frontier guard. There is no equivalent in the human’s language. But… Maybe it was according to his merits. And the human didn’t answer back for the insult.

Aren made two steps towards his bedroom but stopped opposite the man. He noticed Derek’s reaction.

“You know our language. How was it?” He demanded the answer.

Derek raised up his head, grinned to his thoughts and said in good Elfish but only his consonants sounded rough, “Go to bed, noble elf. You mustn’t hurry anywhere and you need a rest after your walk. Believe me, that all your emotions will not be so … sharp after your waking up.”

The word “sharp” wasn’t correct but ….Aren felt that something rouse in his heart… Something unusual and incomprehensible. Was it a kind of sympathy and gratitude to the man who had been waiting for him all night long and who was ready to wait for him much longer? And could it be in our life?

“And you also need a rest,” said he gently, maybe too mildly.”You didn’t’ sleep all night long either, did you?”

For a minute Derek stared at him trying to find something in his face. But he failed. And answered, “Yes, you’re right. I’ll just have a smoke.”

The elf sniffed showing his scold to the weird unpleasant addiction and went to bed.

But indeed he liked the smell of the smoke of Derek’s favourite cigarettes. Smelling it he felt calmer and…. maybe more self-confident. But he would never confess this even to himself. The light smell of Derek’s cigarettes influenced him better than some tea made of sleeping herbals. The elf fell asleep easily and quiet as soon as his cheek touched his pillow .

\-----------------TWO YEARS AGO-------------------

When Derek was told how much was it to have the elf for an hour…. He cursed like a trooper dashing about the room. But in twenty minutes he recalled and said that he is ready to transfer the necessary sum. Yes. For two hours. Exactly. Right now. Yes. The whole sum at once. For tomorrow, from for till six.

The declared sum was such inappropriate high that he could buy a new car without selling the old one. Was the elf worth it? Most likely yes than no. Because during all these three months he was out of his mind, was in a whirl without and rest and weekends, made a deal after deal, hurried to return to the capital where he could make an order for the elf in the local shalo-centre.

After making necessary requests he found out that there was only one elf there. And there were no elves in other cities and towns he had visited recently. Girls were common as blackberries. If you were looking for a guy – please, any age from fifteen and older. “Certainly, we can find younger but it will cost properly…” Keinz’s network of shalo-centres was able to serve all kinds of sexual wishes. But he needed the elf. Only. Exactly that elf.

Ants in his pants didn’t give him either sleep, nor eat, nor work for the past day long. For last hour he wasn’t able even to sit still but he was running about the room as if he was crazy. The elf… He should hate the elves, each and all, but he couldn’t. He wasn’t able to.

He was only twelve when the war began. Their village was situated not far from the Eastern border of the Eternal forest. The elves used to pass it by going on their business. The adults politely bowed their heads to salute them and children used to run nearby shouting joyfully. Sometimes an elf-man or an elf woman stopped their horses and gave to the nearest child a trifle - a brooch, a toy or an embroidered silk handkerchief. It was a reason for great happiness which couldn’t be described. The Elves were loved and adored.

Derek’s father was a head of the farmers’ community and communicated with the neighbours living in the Forest. The Elves didn’t’ like people using and chemical fertilizers on the fields near the bounders of the Forest and they shared with their know-how, which was safe for the3 nature but the harvest was unbelievable. They gave advanced notices about the weather changing before the humans’ weather forecasts and saved a lot of humans’ plantations. And sometimes humans brought their infirm people, especially infirm children to the border of the Forest, asking for help. And the Elves helped… And didn’t ask any payment for their help… It used to be so.

And then it was one nice sunny day of the early autumn. And the Elves destroyed all frontier villages. There was an endless number of them cause the Forest was enormous. They butchered coolly and orderly all humans, even newborns. And then they fired all houses protecting all trees from any damage with their magic. The cattle and other domestic animals also stayed alive as the Elves loved and spared animals.

They succeeded fast and easily because the humans were close to them and didn’t expect any aggression. When the Elves began their attack it was Derek’s father who ran to them trying to stop them and to explain something …. But he was just killed the first.

And Derek pressed himself to the apple-tree growing near the house and just watched as he wasn’t able to move. He watched as a handsome dark-haired Elfish hoarse-man brandish with his thin sword ran down the humans easily and sabred them in two halves without any pause. But then he stopped his fast hoarse, so gracious, silver-grey, with a long wavy mane and moved towards Derek.

The boy didn’t’ yell or cry, didn’t beg for mercy. He had lost the use of every part of his body, even his tongue. His trousers were wet but he didn’t notice that. He was looking at the Elf coming closer. He saw the “noble’s” eyes shining with the madness mixed with defiance. Derek saw that the flaring plates of the elf’s armour were blood-spattered as well as the right side of his horse. The blood trickled down the blade of the sword in the elf’s hand.

For a tiny moment their eyes crossed and it was the elf who withdrew his eyes and passed by. And Derek slipped down on the ground as his legs completely refused to support his body.

Later he and a young woman, Derek didn’t know her, were driven by the elves from the village to the road. The followed without saying a word toward the town. Behind them the houses were burning, the dogs were barking and the cattle were running with no care. And they were walking and walking along the road. Derek didn’t know the woman’s name. She didn’t cry either but she tried to sit on the road. And Derek always helped her to stand up and led her forward. Approximately after an hour of this suffering, the woman began to murmur something about love. It looked like a fashion chanson. And suddenly she doubled up with laughter. Then she sang louder and continued laughing at once. And Derek recognized her. She lived in the next street. She had a husband and two little daughters. There was one year difference between them. There was…

When they were found by the humans, who were the militaries sent to the boundaries, Derek was completely exhausted. He was tired to make his companion go along the road as she was singing and tried to gather flowers on every glade they met. Later he was told that in every destroyed village the Elves left two humans alive. What for? To let everybody know what happened? Or to scare? Who could understand those Elves? But in this village the Elves failed as the day of attack was a day Derek stopped talking at all. And the woman wasn’t able to tell anything and went into the shell of her madness. She could sing and dance, nothing more.

Those, who survived in the first days of the war, were compassionated more, than others, who were injured later. For three years Derek was consulted and treated by the best doctors and succeeded to talk again. But he never saw the woman again.  
And now he revised that time as some kind of a muddled nightmare, as it was a story told by somebody strange. Major of his friends were sure that all Elves must be triggered happily. And now he was supposed to feel …may be some kind of malicious joy? … because one of those damned assassins debased himself by becoming a shalo and fucking with the dirty humans (who were so despised by the Elves) for money. And the next moment he would come and It would be possible to say something humiliating, to do with him everything you want to revenge for everything done by his brothers….

A doorknock. And he came< smiled, and the room was lightened with his smile as if he was the early morning sunlight in the nice warm spring. He screwed his eyes recognizing Derek, “Oh, cowboy… You have kept your word…”

He recognized. And Derek forgot how to speak as it was in his childhood. He was close to making his trousers wet. He went bananas.

The long straight locks were done in some intricate plates and it suits the elf-shalo a lot. Unbelievable. The garment was light green. The elf came closer, put his flexible arm around Derek’s neck.

“You are Derek, aren’t you?”

Derek’s forces were enough just to nod in answer. And the elf’s thin long fingers went through his hair on the back of Derek’s head. Fuck….. He was a head taller… He was looking down with his unreal blue eyes. A kiss…. And Derek groaned with it being in raptures. Mine… For these short two hours but mine! Let his friendliness to be just a paid service. Let all his joyful and playful words to be a professional lie… Damned! Derek stuck his fingers into the elf’s buttocks and pressed the elf to him. Closer… The elf gasped slightly with surprise and threw back his head. The bedroom… to reach it… They didn’t reach it.  
The smooth skin, so clean, so perfect. The hair is as soft as silk. Why did he want it so much? Not for his own pleasure but for him only – to make HIM groan with pleasure, to make him curve in perfect bliss, lost his breath and ask, “More, more!”. It is a thousand times nicer and sweeter than have it yourself. And it seemed that there were your lips, sliding over the skin and spreading the kiss…. And it was your body shaking thrown into ecstasies. ..

Derek followed a white line on the thin wrist. Was it like a scar? No, it wasn’t. Was it an old burn? No, it was too smooth, too delineated. 

“What’s this?”

And Aren strained for a moment.

“Nonsense. It doesn’t matter.”

The elf’s and the man’s fingers interlaced.

“Would you like one more time???...”

Why did you ask? What for needed you such a silly question? He would do everything you would pay for. Neither more nor less.  
“You will ruin yourself on me,” a light laughter.

“Shall I collect money for an evil day? For death? And I am not so poor,” Ok, it sounded a little bit arrogant. “I’d like us to have more time… But if you…”

“Save you money, cowboy. Save.”

Well… How much it would be a whole day with the sharp-eared? And he dreamt about a yacht… It wasn’t right to live near the sea without a yacht, was it? Fuck it….

“I’ve bought some grapefruits and pineapples. Would you like some?”

“Of course!”

For an unknown reason the Elves were crazy about pineapples and could eat them without any measure but they couldn’t grow them up. Derek remembered this from his childhood. He had to peel and slice them cause it wasn’t cricket for the noble elf to peel the pineapples.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Derek heard voices and looked out of the window. He saw Aren scolding an elf who had brought their dinner. The elf was too young (really young, not older than forty) and he stood still if front of the senior, hung his head and listened to the complains. 

“I am sorry, lord Talgaharen, I will change immediately,” murmured the boy answering the blames.

Aren opened his mouth to “help” him to move faster with the new portion of swearing but…. He turned his head , saw Derek and softened..

“Not at all. We will have what you have brought. But for supper you will take what I’ve asked. OK?”

The young elf nodded with alacrity. He looked at Derek too, looked with curiosity and caution. It seemed that it was the first time he saw a human. And the air of his face demonstrated that he tried to understand what could bound the human and the elf.

“It is all. Go!” Aren pushed the gaping guy out of the door. Then he spoke to Derek, “Woke up? We were given dinner. Not much chop, but we can fend off hunger for a time. I hope, our supper will be better.”

Derek shrugged his shoulder indifferently.

“As for me the last dinner was ok. A food is a food.”

Aren rolled his eyes up.

“We are in the Eternal Forest! It is not your human’s low dive in a grungy town. And I know exactly what we can expect.”

They saw the same menu as it was yesterday: some kind of cereal with fruits, some bread, fruit and tea. The Elves didn’t eat any meat. The main reason was their mysterious Elfish metabolism, not out of pity for animals. Derek started eating but didn’t feel any taste, just for satiety.

Aren sniffed at the cereal and set it aside. He took some fruit, sliced them with a little bone knife and put them into his mouth.

“I don’t understand,” said he after a little pause, “I completely don’t understand you. What do you want? What are you pressing for? To see the king?”

“I’d like to…” Aren began the sentence but he didn’t’ get beyond the first word. They had discussed that theme for many times. And he looked at the elf with lack of understanding. “What are you talking about?”

“Maybe you’re a spy and you were sent there with a secret task? Why do you need it? Why do need it all?” Aren stared at him waiting for the answer.

And the man put away his not-finished cereal as he understood what Aren waited from him.

“Are you interested why am I helping you?” The elf kept silence demonstrating the agreement. “You will understand when you remember… Maybe.”

“I don’t want to wait!” The elf jumped to his feet and flapped the table, “As I’m tired of waiting!”And he bent over the table moving forward, straight to the man, to the human. “I’d like to know what can tie us. As the words you have said… No, it can’t be true. No-one elf in his senses will sleep with a human. And it is – or you’re a liar, either I’m mad.”

“It’s not good for you to recollect now, Aren,” said the human tiredly, as if it was told thousand times before. “You will fell bad.”

“How much do I hate you and all your secrets!” hissed the elf.

And there was so much burning hatred in his look that if he had any abilities to the Elfish fighting magic, the human would be burnt immediately.

“Oh, my God, I am so tired,” Derek gave an inaudible mutter. “I’d like it to finish soon. Everything…”

He stood up and went to his bedroom unsteadily, hunched up. And the elf followed him with his eyes and tried to send a stiffing sense of guilt away. It was strange and inhabit. All his memories fished at the day when Sayre and he were going to the Stone Fair in Lurgas. It was a day before the war. And only that human knew what happened then. But for all his life before war Aren had never felt such feelings like he felt now. And he could bet that many of his fellow countrymen knew how it was to feel regrets that you had done or said something wrong, something that wounded and offended somebody. And to tell the more if that wounded and offended was a human.

____ A YEAR AND A HALF BEFORE___

A day… The whole day ahead. With HIM. Derek was sitting on the sofa in front of the door and waiting, watching the running minutes.

He gave a short knock and went in. And the plain cheerless hotel room was filled with the light and comfort. Derek hardly breathed out looking at the tall slim figure.

“Oh, is it you again?” Aren smiled joyfully. “Where did you find such a fortune, cowboy? Did you sell yourself for the organs?”

Derek didn’t catch the moment he broke into a smile. Aren… And suddenly he realized that didn’t want any sex. Well, …it might be OK, but…. Right now it was enough that the elf is near, and his understanding that he could do everything he wanted because he is allowed to do everything. But suddenly he stopped smiling and winked intently.

Something was wrong. Something had changed in this handsome elf since he saw him last time. An imperceptible nervousness, a led tinge in the blue eyes, some hardness in movements, which were light and gracious earlier. He looked at him and didn’t recognize, as if it was somebody unknown in the elf’s body.

And Aren also caught a changing in his mood.

“Will you meet me with a kiss?” he was surprised with a false playfulness of a libertine.

“He’s playing,” thought Derek. “He is looking for a model of action, adapting to the client on-the-run. ” And … But was it possible? The elf was nervous, he was confused and embarrassed and didn’t know what to do. But he hid it so artfully that if Derek hadn’t watched him carefully, he wouldn’t notice anything.

The elf wagged his behind came to Derek and sat in his lap. He put his thin palms on Derek’s shoulders and clenched him. His face was so close and..Drek didn’t feel the arousal he was waiting for. As if it wasn’t his beloved elf but an unknown cat jumped on.

 

“Derek…” whispered the elf straight to his ear. Whispered passionately and Derek’s cheek felt a wave of hot. “I’m here… I’m yours… Didn’t you want it?”

He took Derek’s hand and put them onto his hips, made him to press them.

“Derek…”  
But he didn’t have any wish. Frankly speaking, it was another wish – just to run away. Or not- just to return to the past and think better. 

“Well?” asked the elf moved away with displeasure and nothing of his lustful languor left.”What the hell did you order me? For the whole day, no less?”

Aren was angry. And when Derek understood this, he felt much easier. 

 

“Listen, I…” began Derek trying to explain everything, that just didn’t want to be in a hurry because they had enough time…

But the elf didn’t wait until he finished. He pressed his lips to Derek’s. It was roughly, almost forcibly. Derek tried to answer the kiss as he felt embarrassed, ashamed, as in front of the doctor in case of a false alarm. But his numb lips didn’t feel anything. Stuff and nonsense. How many times did he awake in the middle of the night when he saw Aren in his dreams and had a massive erection. How many times did he calm himself during his business meetings if he just remembered… Might he remember it now? Would it help? But it was madness to recall the last meeting having the real elf in his hands!

Aren was watching him with trouble. And suddenly his face lighted up and he smiled slyly having an idea dawned to him.

“Would you like to see a trick? I have prepared to our meeting too. Look!”

He moved his hand over the zipper of his jeans and they divided into two separated legs. There were no undies under them. Derek breathed but he was able to breathe out.

“Do you like it?” The elf was smiling understanding Derek’s reaction in his way.

He took Derek’s hand and pressed it to his cock. Then he made his fingers to slip down, and a little bit down… And whispered straight into his ear, “What do you feel, cowboy? What part of these do you like best? It is everything for your choice….”

Suddenly Derek jumped from the sofa like he was on fire. He was standing and watching at that strange unknown thing obscene lying on the sofa in front of him. Did he wait for this? Did he want this?

And… What were you waiting for ordering a shalo to your room, you, a silly thing? A beautiful and pure love? Did you, a naïve man, thought that he felt about you anything more about any other clients? Did he wait for you? Dreamt to be happy to see you? No, everything was supposed to be in another way. Completely.

In the meantime the elf slipped down the back of the sofa and was half-lying down. He crossed his legs dressed in the silly half-jeans and examined the human standing in front of him with a strange face air.

“What’s wrong with you, cowboy?” his speech was thoughtful and full of sympathy. “You paid a fortune… What for? What do you want? Or this money doesn’t mean anything for you? And you’re as rich as Keinz? Do you realize who you succeeded to get to your bed? You must be delighted. You…” and the elf’s voice changed imperceptibly, and it was filled with strict and powerful intonations.”And now you must stand at attention with your head humbly down and stare at the floor! Is it clear to you, human?!”

Derek flinched. Was it clear? Oh, certainly. Absolutely. From start to finish. He put his head down thinking how he could inform the elf tactfully that he wanted to turn the order down. That he wouldn’t ask his money back and he wouldn’t have any complaints about the shalo he couldn’t deal with. It was the most important for the elf, wasn’t’ it?

“Come here,” ordered Aren.

And Derek unwillingly made a step to him.

Kneel and help me to have my shoes off.”  
And the elf stretched his slim leg in a vulgar deviant boot with a golden sole. Derek didn’t move. What for did he need this? Was it the last attempt? But he did never get all worked up over any dominating games. And he sniffed when he understood. The elf needed a pause too, some time to understand everything and find a worthy way out of the situation. And he knelt in front of the sofa and began to take the boot off and then he pulled off the trouser leg. Then he repeated the same with the second leg.

“Undo my shirt,” said Aren in another voice but naturally, without any posing, with a kindly irony. “Are you able to?”

Derek nodded. The buttons on the snow-white shirt were tiny and the glittered and fired every which way.

“I have an idea, cowboy.”

“What kind of?”

“ We will strip naked and stay in your nice bed a little. Have you bought any pineapples for me?”

“Sure.”

“We will lie and have pineapples.”

“And some plums. South red plums.”

“Excellent. Aren’t you against?”

“No. I like it.”

He stopped pulling the sleeve off the elf.

“What?”

“The lines.”

“What lines do you mean?”

“These lines on your wrist. Last time it was only one but now there are two.”

 

He looked straight to the elf’s eyes but he only smiled easily.

“Nothing serious. Forget.”

And he forgot immediately.

The decision that grew inside for several months took his mind and heart. And when the booked day was coming to the end when all fruit was eaten and all new and well-known pauses were tried, and when having slept for an hour they took a shower together and the elf began to dress up planning to leave… Derek lied on the catastrophically rumpled bed and said, “Aren.”

“Well?”

“I’d like to offer something to you. I want you to know that I have thought it out carefully and calculated.”

 

“What are you talking about?” The elf seemed to be concentrated on his own ideas and didn’t listen to Derek at all.

“I’d like to offer you a permanent contract/”

Aren’s fingers stopped on the last button but he didn’t glance at Derek. He was waiting. Derek announced the supposed sum of payment for a month and added, “I clearly understand that yesterday I paid more but I know exactly that you don’t have more than forty per cent but the firm had the rest. Ant this way all payment will be yours. And I will rent you an apartment in any place you will choose. If you want, you can live in my home, certainly, you will have your own room, and the payment for the rent will also be yours, and free food. And I am often out for a long time… so we’ll have sex not more than once a day with the fortnight pauses. And all spare time… you can do what you want.”

The elf’s fingers began their moving on the shining buttons. He pretended he didn’t listen to that offer which could make happy any other shalo.

“Aren,” Derek was afraid of the refuse as he was sure in agreement for ninety-nine percents. “listen, I suppose I’ll have some good profits the other days. I can pay more…. And then…”He spoke trying to save the dream that was slipping off his fingers. “I will be able to rent you a house. A hose on the shore. Would you like to?”

The elf turned and looked straightly to the lying human’s eyes. Hatred and disdain … what was this look filled with? It was such great hate that Derek was scared. He had made a mistake. Oh, such a great mistake…. He didn’t understand the what was wrong but he knew that he would never correct it anyway.

“A house on the shore?” Repeated the elf with a mad and scary smile.

He straightened out his shirt and got closer in one subtle movement, overhung against the human leaned on his fists on both sides. The only thing Derek could realize that if something unknown didn’t forbid the murder and the elf couldn’t overcome this, he would kill him immediately and easily.

“Forty percents..” Hissed Aren straight to Derek’s face. “I have nothing! Only this!” and he gave a smack on the mattress cover with jammed sheet.

“Aren,” Derek swallowed with an effort.

“Don’t you understand?”

The elf took his fingers and put them under his hair on his right ear. And Derek felt the cold of the little metal surface. It looked like a coin. And Derek groaned inside as he realized. The blokirator of the will. They told that this dirty and filthy thing was created by the elves and humans just imitated and upgraded it. The person with this thing behind his ear was a real slave. He couldn’t take it off or destroy it anyway. Only the person whose power was programmed into the plate of the block. And any refuse to fulfil the will of the master turned into unbearable pain. According to the recent law it wasn’t allowed to put the blocks even on the convicts.

“Devil….” Whispered Derek jerked away with disgust.

“Do you understand….?” Asked Aren tenderly.

“But….. how…?  
“How….” Aren sat next to him on the bed telling his story with amazing coolness. “The first day of the war… We didn’t expect. Didn’t expect anything. Humans decoyed to the Stone Fair in Lurgas as many elves as they could. I wasn’t lucky and stayed alive. When I was unconscious I was put the block on. And then I was sold to Keinz. Take my word that no elf would do it willingly. It is worse than tortures or death. But I can’t even suicide while… this is on me…”

 

Derek thought for a moment and forced himself to speak deeply amazed, “Eleven years…. Oh my God….”

Aren stood up easily and finished with a false light-heartedness, “So I can’t have a permanent contract with you, my little human. You would be able never to know how is it …. To have sex with a real elf. And some words more….” He turned over standing near the door. “ Save your money. Don’t waste more. Get married… or offer the contract to somebody else. If you want to… buy somebody… so much.”

And the door closed behind the elf without any noise. Derek rubbed his neck. He couldn’t catch a breath. Why was it so? Why it didn’t come to his head earlier, why…? He understood with some part of his egoistical bastardly mind that no elf can be shalo willingly! And there wasn’t another, the second. How does he live with it? It is …. It’s impossible! Impossible!

What shall he do? To inform the Elves about Aren? But…. For eleven years they must have known, they couldn’t miss this. And they hadn’t done anything and would never do. Only God knew these strange creatures who were the same as humans and rather different from them at the same time. They could easily repudiate their mate as “having vitiated the honour of the elf” or something like this.

And the next idea was crazy and wild – how much would it cost to ransom the elf from Keinz? It would cost a hand and a leg. But he was supposed to bring unbelievable profit that couldn’t be compared with ten common human-shalo. But if he would do his best…..

And he felt an unsolved question about the strange line on the elf’s wrist was scratching unpleasantly in his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek was sitting in the armchair by the opened window and smoking, looking at the Forest spreading outside. It was a nice, mysterious, place full of amazing wonders. The unusual plated from the trees houses, gorgeous waterfalls and delicate bridges over the cleanest rivers. The meadows fancy coloured with the unknown flowers. The statues created by the local masters were incredibly real and elegant and looked completely alive being placed skillfully placed in agreement with the landscape. Everything in this place was different from the human’s world outside the Eternal Forest. And it couldn’t be explained easily what differences were meant.

 

For several times he visited some different exotic countries and he saw the growth of the pineapples which were so loved by the Elves. He saw the jungles of the South and the snows of the North which weren’t touched by the civilization. And everything there also was unusual and inhabit. But not this was as it was here. It Elves’ country even the simplest things seemed to become cleaner, fresher and brighter. Being a child he dreamt to have a right to visit this country and to watch everything. In his childhood, he heard a lot of stories that some persons were allowed to visit this place as a grant for some merits in front of the Elves. These humans were called “veilo”. And people thought that it translated as “A Friend of the Forest”. And one day he told this story to Aren and he burst with laughter. It was found out that such a nice word was translated as “not dangerous”. Even not this way but somebody, who wasn’t able to do any harm”. “The rare people, who had permissions to come into the Eternal Forest before the War,” explained Aren after laughing,” were treated with magic to remember and tell only the info they were allowed to.”

And that time he was “a veilo”. And then he would get into the holy of holies – their improbable capital and would meet their king. But he didn’t feel any joy or proud of it. His cigarettes reserve is going to finish soon and it was the only thing to disturb him in a real way. But he might have enough for a week and then… And then he would need no cigarettes because deceased don’t smoke at all...

Aren knocked quietly and came in. Derek was surprised a lot (last time the elf didn’t take care of any politeness) but he played it cool.

“Dinner is served,” informed Aren. “Are you going?”

“Don’t know. I’m not hungry,” Derek winced. “I’ve got a headache. Have dinner without me.”  
“You have a headache because you‘ve smoked it out. Throughout,” noticed Aren peevishly.

Aren stood behind the armchair and put his palm’s to the man’s temples. Derek felt he light touching of the cool hands as an electric shock and he was closed to black out – so pleasant and habitual it was.

“What’re doing?... Why?

“I need you alive and having proper health,” answered the elf in a cool voice. “For a while.”

His finger sent tiny gooseflesh over the man’s skull. The head became light and pure and all the thoughts lost their desperate blue depressed hue. Everything was ok, wasn’t it? He succeeded to do it. And the long difficult and hard way is in the past. They were here, in the Eternal Forest. They would help Aren and… Would they? Of course, they would. They weren’t beasts, were they? The guy would be examined by the healers. It would be possible to return his memory to him. And the Elfish healers –oh! When Daniel (the boy, lining the next street) had fallen down from the tree and broke his backbone, it took an Elfish healer a month to treat him completely. Surely, the accident took place before the war… But Aren wasn’t a human but the elf. And not the worst but noble, rich, able to pay their treatment.

Derek felt sad. When Are remember... The doctor warned the returning of the memory would be very hard, it was the main reason to find the best healers. And by the time he comes around, Derek wouldn’t be nearby. And it would be ok that he would never see the free elf, wouldn’t listen to his ideas about him.

“ It’s enough, Aren. Thanks. I am better now.”

He rose up and found himself face to face with Aren. Tell the truth “face to face” meant he was looking at the elf’s eyes as he had lowered his head. And he examined the man carefully and noticed every tiny changing in his miming. He didn’t stop his attempts o guess about everything by himself.

“What’s for dinner?” asked Derek in a hoarse voice just to break the long pause.

“You’ll enjoy it.”

They were sitting at the table and Aren treated Derek with Elfish delicacies. Everything was inexpressible tasty. The soft cheeses had a slight flavour of the fruit. The roast vegs had a nearly meaty taste and smelled so amazing that everybody could be full just with expectancy. Some soft bread with species and nuts. Some roots baked in unknown leaved with something like cheese inside. Fruits and berries the names of which Derek heard for the first time. The cookies with grains of flower sugar tenderly melting in the mouth. Nine hues of honey….

And species! Every restaurant all over the world would be happy to pay millions just for one recipe. An endless number of tiny sauceboats with different tastes. So inexperienced Derek’s tongue just wasn’t always able to identify was the sauce sweet, hot or salty. “Taste this white one!” recommended the elf. And laughed at Derek who had to gulp down a half jug of water. The sauce was outrageously hot but you were able to feel it only in half of minute. “Drink this!”Without stopping his fun the elf tucked him a thin elegant fragile jug that looked like a deformed flask, “Just make a couple of drinks to vanish the taste.” And burst with laughing for some times recalling his prank. Derek seemed to be angry but was really happy. As this happy Aren was worthy to swallow a litre of the damned white sauce.

After dinner, Aren being elevated began to tell about heyvi (animals like goats with fanciful curved horns) living far from the boundary in some mountain regions. The Elves fed them with different fruit and grass changing not only taste but even the colour of milk. Their milk was used to produce cheese and keht (a sweet drink like yoghurt). And bees, local relatives of our usual bees, carried their honey just straight into the barrels standing near the porch… “Into the barrels?... Oh, really?” And happy cheerful laughter was an answer.

 

They sat till midnight, but then they were sitting silently. Derek was smoking and sent the smoke through the window. Aren was thinking about something. Outside the window, some invisible insects were chirring in the grass. A bird was singing in a quiet voice with short modulations., the tiny lights of glowworms were moving here and there. It was so calm and quiet and nice. Too nice to continue for a long time.

 

\----------A YEAR AGO--------

 

Derek’s life turned into an endless running round like a squirrel in a cage. Deals, contracts, business meetings, calls and deals again. He slept for five hours a day and the main reason for this wasn’t his tiredness but the others’ people habit to have a rest at night. He didn’t care about his meal just not to be hungry. His bank account was constantly growing but he was in permanent trouble that it wouldn’t be lack. What if it wouldn’t be enough? And one more morning, one more meeting, negotiations, presentations, a new agreement, another contract…

Evening. One more evening again? Uneasy dreaming in a cheap hotel room because it was too far to get home. And a nightmare, that old and successfully forgotten nightmare, which tortured him till he became fifteen. It dreamt toward the morning, leaned with all its weight and didn’t allow to run away.

Little Derek was trying to press to the rough trunk of the apple tree. The world around was filling with cries, frightful cries, cutting short so abruptly   
That it seemed to be more awful than the cries. The cries of frightening not pain as the Elves weren’t going to torture humans but they went to annihilate and fought with sure, to death. 

An Elfish horseman caught up a human man running along the street in a panic. A skilful movement of the sword cutting the air. A short shout. The heat which was rolling along the road and the body which made several steps before falling down. The left leg of Derek’s trousers suddenly became wet but he didn’t pay any attention as if it happened with somebody else but not him.

The horseman was so huge that closed the sky. It wasn’t possible to see his face as he looked a dark silhouette against the bright shining sun. Only glared armours and light-honey hair. (Fair? Was that elf’s hair fair?) The elf didn’t have any helmet as ye didn’t come for war but for butchery. The horseman noticed Derek and came closer. He was coming slowly, imposingly and frightfully. The thin-legged horse shook with its mane and sniffed. Every sound made a great echo in his empty head. Heavy reddish-black drops were dropping off the sword on the ground making tiny dusty clouds.

The horseman was coming closer and closer and leant over the saddle. The fair hair suddenly raised up around the head as if it was after wind blowing. And Aren looked at Derek. He was looking with such unreal immense hatred that Dereck wasn’t able to cope and couldn’t stop yelling…..

He woke up breathing hard, bathed in sweat. Turned his head. It was five o’clock. He sat and grabbed a packet of cigarettes as if it was a ring-buoy. He lighted a cigarette. Aren… He imagined him as he saw him the last time – warm, easily amused and very thoughtful sometimes. The blue eyes had a hidden mystery inside. Slim and thin but staggering strong body. Cat’s fluid gracious in every movement. And biting irony.

 

What was this dream for? Derek didn’t believe to different dream-books but this dream was another. An old nightmare with Aren. How was he? All his life became a nightmare. And he wanted to tell the elf that he would be free soon. Had he to go to the capital and to make the order again? He could bet that he wouldn’t be so happy about it as Derek…

 

The tell, to make glad, oh, was it really so? Who did you want to tell this looking at the stop smouldering cigarette and the sky becoming lighter? You want him. Madly, passionately. You fingers were cramped as if you hug this complaisant submissive body. And everything inside is eager and obsessed with him… just to see, to feel nearby…. Damned! Was Derek enchanted? The Elves could do it easily.

And a soterial idea came. An excuse. You needed a respite to put your shoulder to the wheel again. And he needed it too. A lot. Just having a rest. A rest without calls and forced sex. Just an idea to take him to a little house on the coast. The house is little but cosy. Very cosy. Derek had put much energy in his place. He had hoped to get marry and have a family, children. But time passed. And he didn’t want to lose everyone who is close in an insensate massacre. He didn’t want to see their death. Definitely, it was easier to be alone. And he liked his loneliness in the house on the coast. But might Aren enjoy it too?

Derek opened his laptop checking his bank account. What could he afford to have…? Well, well… And food… It would also be necessary…. And not just everyday food but for something special… Something that his elf would like… And some unplanned presents to make the lad comfortable, to make him happy such as new clothes, trifles… Let is be three months as the summer had just begun. Let it be the whole summer. 

He took the phone and dialled the well-known necessary number.


End file.
